


He's acting kind of shady ain't calling me baby

by TAkOyaK_I



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cats, College, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Though i think sicheng is only mentioned, but it should technically be there, but not really, it all makes sense if you read it, lol, the mark/ten tag is practically a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAkOyaK_I/pseuds/TAkOyaK_I
Summary: You see this mess had all started with a cat. A big fat lazy ass cat. He was very lovely but fat and lazy all the same. Of course, at that point in time, Johnny hadn't known it was a cat he had thought something very different.OrJohnny thinks Ten is cheating on him. Ten thinks its funny.





	He's acting kind of shady ain't calling me baby

When Johnny woke it was to a pounding headache and a sore back on Jaehyun and Yutas shitty dorm couch. For 2 seconds he couldn’t remember last night events before it dawned on him, Ten was cheating on him! 

And with Mark of all people. He sat upright determined to go and confront his boyfriend with this newfound knowledge. He went to the door to pull on his shoes and his jacket. Yuta poked his head out of the little in-dorm kitchenette. “Morning Johnny do you want any breakfast?” the Japanese boy smiled, way too happy for this early in the morning.”No, sorry I have to go talk to Ten” and then he closed the door to a now concerned looking Yuta. 

Unfortunately, Tens dorm was across campus and the walk was at least twenty minutes. When the rain started to pour Johnny started running to avoid getting soaked to the bone. The only thing more pathetic than confronting your cheating boyfriend with a hangover and last night's clothes on was doing it soaking wet. 

Despite his effort when he reached Ten’s apartment he was soaking wet and out of breath. He knocked loudly on the door, there was a very real possibility that Ten was still sleeping. When the door opened it was to a very sleepy Ten. He was only wearing sweatpants and his hair was mussed up in all kinds of odd angles. “Hey Johnny” Tens eyes lit up when he realised who it was. “Please come in”. Johnny stopped into the apartment even though Ten was cheating on Johnny he still looked undeniably cute and Johnny was cold and soaking wet. They ended up in the living room sitting on Tens couch facing each other. “Ten we need to talk,” Johnny said trying to keep his voice at a normal level. “Can you please keep it down Mark is still sleeping in the bedroom”. 

This was the last straw for Johnny. How could he so blatantly talk about Mark like it was totally normal to cheat on your boyfriend. 

”No, I won't keep it down. This is exactly what I wanted to talk about” Johnny was raising his voice. 

“You’re always comparing me to ark talking about Mark like I’m not fucking here guess what Ten you have a boyfriend and he’s right here and he's sick and tired of you cheating on him and with Mark Lee of all people I’m sick and fucking tired of it!" 

You see this mess had all started with a cat. A big fat lazy ass cat. He was very lovely but fat and lazy all the same. Of course, at that point in time, Johnny hadn't known it was a cat he had thought something very different. 

 

~

 

A month earlier 

Johnny was walking home from one of his lectures. The weather wasn't really that great cloudy and rain most of the time. Johnny was trying to get to the subway station before the rain started to pour again. He didn't want to get soaking wet. That would mean be had to do another round of laundry and be really didn't want to do that. 

He reached the subway station just in time the moment he stepped under the roof the rain started again. He thanked his lucky stars (or whatever it was keeping him dry he wasn't picky). While waiting for the train to arrive he pulled out his phone and checked Instagram. Nothing much was happening until he saw Ten posting a picture of what seemed like a very intense study session. Books spread all over what Johnny recognised to be Tens coffee table. He checked the caption: “Studying with Mark” and then a bunch of hearts Johnny frowned. Their relationship was fairly new and Ten was already out there going on dates with other people?? 

Ten didn't seem like the kind of person to just go behind Johnny's back especially not with evidence all over Instagram and with Mark of all people. He tried to reason with himself. Ten wouldn’t Mark wouldn’t. All in all, it was a very unlikely scenario. He buried it in the back of his mind and scrolled further down by the time the train arrived he had completely forgotten about the post. 

 

~

 

The week before midterms Johnny wanted to take Ten out on a date as he knew they wouldn't see each other much during midterms week. When they met up with their friend group for lunch Johnny wanted to talk to Ten about his idea. 

“Hey, babe,” he said and kissed the younger on top of his head. 

“I was wondering if you were free this Thursday?” Johnny had done the math in his head and between his volley practice and Tens dance practice and all their various other activities, Thursday was the only day they both had time for a date. 

“I wanted to go on a pre-midterm date with you.” 

Ten seemed to think about it for a bit. "Sorry, Johnny I promised Mark that I would set up his bed and then watch Mulan with him." 

Johnny deflated. He had really been looking forward to taking Ten out to some semi-fancy restaurant (he was still a college student after all)but that was quickly shot down. 

“Oh okay, I see well well just have to find some other time.” 

Their conversation was interrupted by an overjoyed Yuta trying to tell them about his new date with Sicheng a Chinese exchange student and the Japanese mans long time crush. The Instagram post from a couple of weeks back came to the forefront of Johnny's mind taunting him. He decided to ignore it and start a conversation with Jaehyun instead. 

 

~

 

On Friday after midterms, he and Ten had planned a date. Nothing fancy just a couple of movies and some junk food on Johnny's couch. So when Ten showed up at 6 with Chinese he wasn't surprised. He gave the younger a peck on the forehead and they found they're way to the couch together. It was between the 2nd and the 3thd things went kind of wrong. 

They had to shift their positions so Johnny's arm could get some blood for the first time in 2 hours. Ten grumbled a bit about having to move claiming he was more comfortable than he'd been his entire life.  
When both of them one again got comfortable Ten said: ”You know Mark never needs me to change positions” 

Johnny was dumbfounded by what the younger had just said and maybe a little shocked that Ten would so blatantly bring cuddling with Mark up. 

”Uh, what” was Johnny's very intelligent answer. 

”Yeah he's so small and soft I can just kinda cuddle around him and then everyone is happy”. 

Johnny was kind of pissed off at this point but he was also tired and confused.”Well, I'm not exactly built like that” was the only thing he could come up with. He started the movie completely missing the teasing smile on Tens face. 

 

~

 

A couple of weeks later Johnny found himself waking up stark naked in his own bed Ten kissing his nose to get him to wake up. 

He scrunched his nose up. “Please stop your breath smells,” he said trying to get the youngers morning breath away from his face. The Thai boy gave him one last kiss before laying back in bed. 

Ten took a hand in front of his mouth to check his breath. ”It's not even that bad” he exclaimed. 

“You smell like garlic” Johnny retorted. 

”Well, Mark doesn't mind my nose kisses or my morning breath”. 

Johnny's mouth fell open. Was Ten blatantly admitting to cheating on him right as he was lying in Johnny's bed. 

“Well I I do,” he said as he stomped into the bathroom to shower last night's activity of. 

 

~

 

On weekends we're Ten had late shifts at work Johnny found himself in Jaehyun and Yutas shared dorm with a beer in hand and pizza boxed spread all over the floor. It had been deemed guys night which meant no significant others. When they were 15 and thought they were straight it had meant no girlfriends now that they were 22 they had to change the rules a bit but it was guys night all the same. Somehow, Jungwoos boyfriend, Yuhkei had managed to sneak his way into their guys night. 

 

When Johnny was 5 beers in and they had eaten all of the pizza he decided that maybe he was drunk enough to talk about his suspicion to Ten. The problem was going about so he didn't sound accusing and so it sounded more like an afterthought. 

 

”I think Ten is cheating on me” all talk in the room stopped and Yuhkei had gotten beer up his nose from shock. 

”Hold up” Jaehyun was the first to break the silence. ”You think Ten is doing what exactly” 

”I think Ten is cheating on me with Mark”. 

Again silence. ”And why on earth would you think that?” this time it was Yuta who spoke up. ”The guy has been head over heels for you since the first time he saw you”. 

Johnny then proceeded to tell them about all the reasons why he thought Ten was cheating on him. He felt terrible for even thinking it but all the signs were there Ten was even admitting to his face that he was kissing Mark. 

When he was done telling them everything they looked at each other then again Jaehyun was the first to speak ”I hate that I have to tell you but judging from what you told us it does sound like he's cheating”.

Next Yuhkei spoke: ”He has hung out with Mark a lot lately. 

”Yeah” Yuta agreed ”he has been rushing home from dance practice cus he wanted to get home to Mark”. 

Johnny buried his head in his hands it was like the words just wouldn't sink in he couldn't really process what they were telling him. 

"I need another beer" he finally said. 

~

 

Present 

Ten gaped and then “oh my god you’re so so stupid” then it was Johnny's turn to gape as Ten went back into his bedroom. When he emerged he was carrying a very fat cat in his arms. Johnny's jaw hit the floor was this?? 

”This is Mark” Ten interrupted his train of thought. 

”That's Mark” johnny's brain couldn't comprehend anything. ”So you're telling me that..” Johnny struggled to finish the sentence.

”All the times I've talked about Mark it was this Mark and not Mark Lee”.

Hearing Ten say it made his mind catch up to the situation. He rushed over to Ten enveloping the smaller in a tight hug. The cat between them made a complaining noise and jumped out of Tens arms. 

“Oh my God, I'm so sorry”. Johnny ranted “I'm so sorry I should have talked to you.” He pulled back a little to see Tens facial expression hopefully he wasn't mad. Tens nose was scrunched up. 

”I can't believe you thought I was screwing Mark Lee oh my God.” Then Ten was laughing a full body laughing with little weird snorts one in a while. “Oh Johnny I love you so much I could never cheat on you”. 

He was mostly done laughing just giggling to himself every once in a while and then he broke down laughing again. Between wheezing all Johnny could hear was ”with Mark Lee”.

When his laughter died down Johnny nervously asked: “So we're good?” Ten nodded ”We have always been good you big idiot now let's get you changed into something dry and warm.” And so he let himself get dragged into Tens bedroom to get some dry clothes. 

 

~

 

When the rest of their friend group heard about what had actually happened they had the same reaction as Ten and Johnny became the joke of the group for months. When mark heard he had turned so incredibly red Johnny almost got worried about him before Mark broke down laughing as well.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for any mistakes my brain is fried rn and finding my own typos has never been my forte. Comments and kudos are appreciated^^


End file.
